Born Into Another World: Part 2 (The Uprising)
by NerdieMcCool
Summary: Sequel to Born Into Another World. Scarstorm must fight to protect her half-clan kits, but when her sister tells her there must be a new clan, Her life seems to be falling apart. -DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1: Exiled

**Hello everyone! I've been getting good reviews lately, thanks! I love the ideas, and keep the flames a comin'!**

**Anyways, I hope you like this, it's the sequel to my other story, Born Into Another World. R&R!**

**P.S. I'd go back and read the last chapter of the first story, because I changed it a little, and you'll think I'm crazy if you didn't read the last part.**

* * *

Scarstorm looked down at her beutiful new kits, the ones whe had just given birth to. Autumnkit, Dawnkit and Owlkit. But... they were forbidden. They were all half-clan kits, part RiverClan and part ThunderClan. And worse, she was a medicine cat! The clan hadn't seemed to notice the growing size of her belly too much, thank StarClan.

She nudged Owlfeather, her mate, and mewed, "I'm going back to camp. I'll bring the kits, but a patrol is coming you'd better go - and roll in some ferns or something. You only smell of kits and milk!" she looked at him humourously as he scrambled up, taking one last look at his kits, and dove across the river. She picked her kits up gently by the scruffs, struggling to carry them all at once.

Scarstorm sighed, walking towards camp. _I'll have to get this scent off me, _she thought meekly. Scenting the air, she gasped and dove into the nearest cover - a bramble bush._ Augh! What bad cover! They'll be sure to find me in here!_

She scented the air again, trembling with fear as she started to recognize the cats in the patrol - Mossear, Shadesoul, Tigerfang, Puddlesplash. They got closer and closer, until she could make out some muffled words.

"It's a shame, you know. Should've never happened." said Shadesoul.

"It happens all the time, unfortunately." replied Mossear.

She shrank farther into the bush, and gasped as she saw what they were carrying. Tears stremed down her face as she quickly made a makeshift nest and dropped her kits into it. She dove for the patrol, sobbing heavily. "**No!**" she wailed pitifully, nestling her nose into her sister's fur. She stared down at her sibling's matted fur, as the patrol gently set her down and left Scarstorm to grieve. Why her? She was so young! She sobbed uncontrollably, staring down at Tanglefoot's limp body. She looked at the elders. "How.. how could this happen..."

Tigerfang looked at her, eyes cloudy, and her face expresionless. "She was kitting, and you weren't there..."

Scarstorm sobbed harder. I killed my sister with my own stupid loyalty problems! Her world was crumbling around her. It was as if StarCaln themselves wanted to torture her every day, picking off bits of her fur every day. "Are-Are the kits alive?" she asked pitifully.

"One." replied Puddlesplash. "Flashkit."

The elders picked Tanglefoot up and carried her towards camp. Scarstorm breathed a quivering sigh, wiping the tears off her face and sniffling. She had to stay strong. She headed towards the faint mewling coming from the bramble bush, and picked up her kits, trembling.

* * *

When she got to the camp's entrance, Mudstar accidently bumped into her. "Oops! Scarstorm, I'm sorry, I just had to get Sparktail this-" she stopped mid-sentence as she scented the air and looked at the kits, then stared at Scarstorm in disbelief and horror. _No! _Scarstorm thought. _I forgot to disguise my milk-scent!_

"Mu-Mudstar!" she gasped.

"Scarstorm... how... how could you..."

"It's - It's just-"

Mudstar took another sniff at the kits and gasped. "R-Riverclan... Scarstorm, you didn't!"

Scarstorm looked sadly at her and nodded. Mudstars eyes got watery. "Y-You know what I have to do now... do you?"

"Yes..." Scarstorm whimpered. "But I wan't to take my kits with me."

Mudstar nodded, then sprang onto the Highrock. "Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!"

As the clan swarmed out of their dens, Mudstar continued. "Now, You all must now what has happened to Tanglefoot. The elders are burying her now. She was a strong, brave warrior, queen, apprentice even. She was still very young, and we will grieve deeply for the loss of her. But before we do that... I must tell you some terrible news."

Shocked gasps and whispers of confusion came from the crowd.

"I must..." she hesitsted. "I must exile Scarstorm."

The clan was all looking at her in dismay, and all were silent.

"She has.. she has broken the warrior code too many times... Scarstorm, you have a day to be off the territory with your kits, and if you aren't gone by then, we have the right to treat you as an enemy, and take them."

Scarstorm nodded and headed off.

* * *

When she arrived at the RiverClan border, after calling Owlfeather, she saw him swimming across angrily. "Owlfeather!" She cried, reaching to lick his ears. He back away. "The kits have to go. The clan is doubting my loyalty, and I've only been deputy for a sunrise."

Scarstorm gasped. Did he mean... _kill _the kits? Owlfeather stepped toward her, and she backed away, standing defensively in front of her kits. "Scarstorm, please. Owlkit looks exactly like me. We can't do this anymore, and I'm not playing games."

"Get away from me!" she yelled.

"Come on! We'll say they fell in the river!"

She grabbed her kits and sprinted away. She heard pawsteps pounding angrily on the ground behind her. He was giving chase. She sped up. Very faintly, she saw Snakerocks ahead, and turned abruptly around them. She was nearing the ShadowClan border.

Panting, she was slowing down, winded. _For my kits! _she thought wildly.

Scarstorm dove across the Thunderpath, without checking if a monster was coming. When she was on the oother side, she spun around to see Owlfeather bounding across too. Swiveling her ears she yowled. "OWLFEATHER NO!"

But it was too late.

Owlfeather looks mildly confused before colliding head-on with a red-pelted monster. He was flung over the top of it, landing hard on the ground with more sickening _cracks_.

When she was sure there were no more monsters, she gently set her kits in the grass and dove toward Owlfeather, dragged his heavy self across, and set him down. She licked her kits delicately, warming them up. She layed down in the grass and pushed them against her belly so they could suckle.

Glancing at Owlfeather, she sighed. _So much for becoming leader of RiverClan._ she thought to herself.

She picked up her kits and ignored Owlfeather's bloody body as she continued to travel.

She thought back; way, way, way back; to her twoleg day. They were so far away... And here she was. She had kits and a dead mate that she no longer cared about. She scanned her mind to reading the Warriors books, trying to remember what the map looked like. Aha! Ravenpaw's barn! She could rest there for the night!

* * *

After a long journey to the barn, her stomach growled loudly. She sighed happily. There would be food in there, wouldn't there? She peeked inside, relaxed at the warmth. She picked up her kits, then squeezed inside of the hole in the wall. She kneaded the straw and set her kits in the makeshift nest. Hunting time. She heard scuffling in the straw just ahead of her, and she immediately got into the hunters crouch. When she saw the fat, ditzy mouse, and pounced killing the prey.

"What do you think you're doing?"

She spun around to see four cats; a large, broad-shouldered tom who was all black, a creamy-coloured she-cat, and a two small, apprentice-sized cats, one tmo and a she-cat, who one was a brown tabby tom with a torn ear, and the other was all white with light gray tabby stripes.

"I-I was just- My kits, they-" she stammered.

The creamy-colored she-cat laughed. "It's okay, traveller. You can eat the mice."

Scarstorm flooded with relief. "My-my kits, they are hungry, and-"

Her sentence was broekn off as the saw the small black aprentice-sized tom eyeing the kits. "What's your name?" he said.

Scarstorm was confused. Oh! They'd opened there eyes!

She padded over. "This one is Autumnkit, this one is Dawnkit, and this one is Owlkit."

The black tom chuckled. "What odd names!"

The creamy colored she-cat glared at him. "Don't be so rude, Nettle." She turned to face Scarstorm. This is my mate, Bracken. I'm Daisy. These are my kits, Nettle and White."

Scarstorm smiled. She liked these cats.

Owlkit yawned. "My paws hurt!" he squeaked.

Autumnkit groaned. "Be quiet, Owlkit. nobody can get sleep with you complaining like that!"

Dawnkit giggled. "You're as loud as mother!"

Scarstorm smiled.

Bracken eyed Scarstorm. "And what's your name, traveller?"

"My name is Scarstorm."

"Why do you have strange names?" asked White.

Daisy glared at her kit. "No, no, it's fine," she started.

Scarstorm explained about everything; the clans, the cats, the names. she then told them how she got there. "Could I sleep in your barn for a night or two? I.. sort of got exiled fomr my clan. These kits... they're half-clan kits."

Daisy smiled warmly. "Of course you can, traveller! Take all the prey you want; there's lots!"

* * *

Scarstorm curled up next to her sleeping kits, letting them suckle, and she dozed off.

* * *

"Tanglefoot!" Scarstorm called, running over to her sister, crying. "I've missed you so much!"

Tanglefoot smiled. "I know. But, I have come to tell you something important."

"What is it?"

"You are responsible for the new clan."

"What? New clan?"

"Yes. There is only four clans in the forest, but you will not be in the forest with your new clan. The barn cats must come with you."

"But where do I go?"

"You know where to go. Near an old friend."

Suddenly, the scene changed before her eyes, and she was on the windowsill of an old twoleg nest. Oh! It wasn't just any olf twoleg nest, it was... it was her aunt's twoleg nest! She knew the area around there by heart.

"But beware, the mountain cats are not far." she said, motioning to a large mountain with a cave at the top. A large mountain cat was pacing back and forth.

Scarstorm nodded. "Thank you, Tanglefoot."

**Good chappie? Hooray for number one! Please review, and I'm looking for flames to make a bonfire! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Aunt May

**Tim: I'm back!**

**Me: FINALLY! You forgot to do the disclaimer last time v_v**

**Tim: Well sorry, gosh.**

**Me: DO IT ALREADY!**

**Tim: Geez... anyways, FeatherClanLova does NOT own Warriors! If she did, she would make all the cats have a dance party, then drown them all in the lake v_v.**

**Me: Exactly.**

* * *

Scarstorm walked along the side of the Thunderpath. She'd already convinced Daisy and Bracken to come with her, and they'd brought their kits, White and Nettle.

**FLASHBACK**

Scarstorm looked at Daisy with hopeful eyes. "Please come! The kits could be warriors, defending the camp and hunting and training!"

Daisy glanced at Bracken. "Well, I guess we could... but it seems dangerous."

White and Nettle climbes around the straw. "Please, mother! Please, father! We'll do ANYTHING! We want to be warriors!"

Bracken chuckled. "Okay, I agree. Let's go."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

(And no, not ALL flashbacks have to be super long and clogged up with emotion)

Scarstorm sighed happily. She would make her clan near her aunts house.

"I'm hungry!" whined Dawnkit.

"I'm thirsty!" whimpered Autumnkit.

"My paw still hurts!" complained Owlkit.

"Stop complaining, you all. We only have to turn right at Mothermouth, then it should only be about a three day trip." replied Scarsotmr. Autumnkit groaned. Scarstorm sighed. "Okay, you know what will be intresting? I'll give you your clan names!" Nettle squealed excitedly, and White hopped up and down. "Me first me first!" she squealed.

"No way! I'm oldest!" Nettle retorted, puffing out his chest.

"Hey! No fair! We were born at the same time!"

"Just because we're in the same litter, doesn't mean we were born at the same time."

Scarstorm silenced them, hopping onto a smooth rock. She decided to call the familiar clan summons. "Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the High- the SmoothRock for a clan meeting!"

The cats gathered eagerly around. "White and Nettle, please step forward," he meowed, her voice loud in against the silence of the night. "From this moment on, until you earn your warrior names, you shall be known as Whitepaw and you shall be known as Nettlepaw." She motioned them over, and they bowed their heads formerly, giggling. "Daisy and Bracken, your warrior names shall be..." she hestated, then decided. "Daisypetal and Brackentail."

She yowled their new names to StarClan, and the others did too.

* * *

Owlkit awoke next to his sisters at Dawn. The group had made a small nests under a tree near Mothermouth, so they wouldn't get wet. Owlkit stretched. He liked being the only one awake. His mother was probably hunting.

He felt his sisters stirr beside him. "Owlk- wow! It's dawn already!" said Autumnkit.

"It's me already? That doesn't make sense!" giggled Dawnkit.

Owlkit let his amber gaze travel over the grass. "Let's hunt!" He squealed excitedly. His sisters immediately agreed. They'd be warriors! "Okay, I'm going to be Owlstar! You two can be my servants, fetching me prey!"

Autumnkit toppled him over, and Dawnkit pounced on him. "Or you can be _our _servant!" Autumnkit squealed excitedly.

"How about we all hunt?" Dawnkit suggested.

"Sure!" Owlkit and Dawnkit said in unison. The three set off together. "Let's find out where the prey is hiding. Mother said they hide in roots of trees and in bushes!" Squeaked Dawnkit matter-of-factly. The other two nodded, rushing over to the nearest prey-cover they could find. "No! You guys, we gotta stick together, that way we don't get lost! Let me lead! I know this place by _heart."_

The sisters followed their brother. Owlkit didn't really know this place by heart, he just wanted to be the leader.

"Listen! I hear something!" Squealed Owlkit. He was right. There was something rustling in the bushes, something small. Dawnkit dove in, but came out, dissapointed. "It's not prey."

Owlkit looked confused. If it wasn't prey, what was it? Suddenly Nettlepaw jumped out of the bush, laughing. Dawnkit toppled over, startled, and Autumnkit squealed in surprise. "I got you, didn't I?" He said through his muffled laughs. "Scarstorm is teaching us how to hunt."

The three kits looked dissapointed. "Well when we're apprentices, we'll catch one hundered mice every day!" Autumnkit squealed.

"Yeah! And we'll be faster than lightning!" agreed Dawnkit.

"And stronger than a tree!" said Owlkit.

Nettlepaw laughed through the vole he was carrying in his jaws. Owlkit eyed it. It was huge! Probably bigger than himself! "Like my catch of the day? This ol' thing was _eeeasy_."

"Can we have it?" asked Dawnkit.

"Knock yourselves out." said Nettlepaw, dropping the prey at his paws and heading back to where he came from.

"Let's play with it!" Squealed Autumnkit. "Let's play catch!"

"Wait, it's for eating." Said Owlkit. Would StarClan be mad if he wasted food? Would his father be mad?

"Okay, then let's eat it!" said Dawnkit. Owlkit nodded, taking a big bite of the vole. It tasted tangy, but delicious! It wasn't like the Leaf-bare prey his mother had described, and it tasted much better than milk. By the time the kits had eaten half the vole, they were all too full. Scarstorm, Whitepaw and Nettlepaw came around the bush. "Autumnkit! Dawnkit! Owlkit! I thought I told you to stay with Daisypetal and Brackentail!" she looked at them angrily.

"We just wanted to explore..." Owlkit said, shuffling his paws. Scarstorm's gaze softened. "It's fine, but we'll have to keep on going to our journey. There's a big trip ahead of us."

The kits nodded, and they headed back to the tree where there nests were under. Daisypetal looked frantic. "I-I'm sorry, Scarstorm, I can't find your- oh..." she flushed with embarrasment when she saw the kits. Brackentail called to her, "Told you so!" Daisypetal looked back, going to shoot a retort, but Scarstorm stopped her. "We need to keep going." she said. The others agreed, and they set off on their journey again.

* * *

It had been two days since they'd left Mothermouth, and the kits were getting anxious. Owlkit wouldn't stop complaining about how his paws would fall off if he kept walking, Autumnkit was too talkative; asking too many questions nobody knew the answer to, and Dawnkit kept getting thirsty or hungry. And when they _did _get food or water for her, she would just say she wasn't thirsty or hungry anymore.

Nettlepaw and Whitepaw trained all the time, fighting or hunting. Scarstorm said that if they ran into any unfriendly foxes, badgers, or even cats, they would have to be ready. The kits agreed completely, trying to smuggle themselves into an early apprenticeship, but they were easily turned down. "You're too young." Scarstorm said.

Finally, they came to her aunt's house a sunrise later. Scarstorm bounced joyfully over the grass, while the others stayed cautiously behind. She was about to leap onto the windowsill when she heard a voice call to her. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

She spun around to find Shade; a dark gray tom with blue eyes, and Peaches; a ginger she-cat with a white muzzle, looking at her.

"Shade! Peaches!" she dove joyfully at them. Shade unsheathed his claws and swiped across her muzzle, drawing a few drops of blood. "This is _our _territory, loner." Scarstorm staggered back, more startled than hurt. Okay, she hadn't exactly thought this through. "It-It's me! Katrina!" She thought back to her twoleg days...

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I walked through my kitchen door. I'd just gotten back from the library, renting out The Rise Of Scourge. I tossed my book onto the kitchen table, walking to the fridge to get an apple. I stopped in my tracks. My mother anf father were glaring at me. "How dare you do this to us!" My father yelled in his booming voice. "You know we don't have this kind of money!" He threw a piece of paper onto the table. As soon as I read the entire thing over, I froze and trembled. "I-I just-"_

_"Enough!" My mother screamed. "Three thousand dollars is the kind of money we can't spare!"_

_I just wanted to be popular! I had broekn into a warehouse with some friends, breaking the windows and smashing the things inside. My father batted e upside the head with his huge hand, making me stagger backwards. My father was such a You-Know-What! I hated my parents! I screamed at him through tears. "I'm leaving this horrible place!"_

_I had packed a small suitcase full of only nessesities. And of course my parents must have thought I was joking, because they said nothing. That nigth I snuck out of my window and ran away. I caught a taxi to my uncle and aunt's house._

_I remembered being with Aunt May like it was yesterday. I think she protected me a lot and I remember how safe I felt with her and how calm I was in her little house. I remember edmaking drawings there and being able to forget myself completely. I loved to draw and read at her house, it was so quiet. I remember the nights it was storming, we would sit on her porch and watch the lightning. I never seemed to understand why people were scared of thunderstorms, they really amused me. I loved them._

_Aunt May was like the mother I'd always wanted. Of course when uncle Jeff, her husband, has a heart attack and died, she was still stuck in that deep abyss of grief that one can never seem to get rid of. But when she finally clawed herself out that dark hole, we had many fun times together. In the first year of my birthday there, she got me two cats; Peaches and Shade. And of course, me still trying to be cool, soon after that, I died, and was reborn into the world of Warriors._

* * *

Peaches nuzzled Scarstorm softly. "Welcome home." she purred.

Scarstorm looked at her, shuffling her paws. "No, I uhm... I'm not here to stay. You see, I brought my kits, and-"

"Oh! You have kits? Let's see them!" she squealed, running around the house to where Scarstorm came from. Shade followed uncertainly, and Scarstorm padded after her, breathing a heavy sigh.

**Was it good? More to come! I know this chapter was boring, haha, but you must read all the boring parts to understand the awesome parts! anyways, please review, and I'm still open to cool ideas! ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3: The Camp

**Owlfeather: D: why did I have to die?**

**Me: Because you wanted to kill the kits :l**

**Owlfeather: Hey! That's not fair! You made me!**

**Me: How so?**

**Tim: FeatherClanLova does NOT own Warriors! If she did, she would make Brambleclaw and Owlfeather bathe in Hawkfrost's blood :)**

**Owlfeather: WHAT! You wouldn't dare!**

**Me: Just try me!**

**Tim: *pulls Owlfeather and FeatherClanLova away* Onto the story!**

**P.S. This story is completely fictonial, so DON'T HATE ON THE PARTS THAT ARE UNREALISTIC!**

* * *

Owlkit looked up at the plump she-cat. "I'm Owlkit! I'm a warrior!" he squeaked triumphantly.

Peaches chuckled, glancing to Scarstorm. "Quite the kits, no?"

Scarstorm nodded. "Well, it's time I introduce us all. This is Owlkit, Autumnkit, and Dawnkit," she mewed, flicking her tail towards them. "And this is Brackentail and Daisypetal, and everyone, this is Peaches and Shade."

everyone murmured a greeting and Scarstorm turned to Shade and Peaches. "I'm awfully sorry you two, but we must go. It's almost sunset, and we must find somewhere to rest."

Peaches nodded. "Actually, Katrina, our twoleg has a blacksmith's place right down this here thunderpath. If ya want, she does your claws!"

Scarstorm looked down at Peaches claws, confused. She gaped her jaws, leaning closer. Was that... steel? No, it couldn't be! What nonsense has her aunt gotten into now? Reinforcing cat's claws with _steel_!

Scarstorm looked at Shade's claws. They were also lined with the shiny gray substance. But wait, what an impact that would make in battle! She thought about the mountain cats that Tanglefoot had told her about in the dream. The steel-inforced claws would definitely help, but why did her sister tell her to beware? The mountains were so far away! She had to squint viciously to see the mountain cats' cave.

Wait! Her sister would have only said beware if they were in danger where the camp would be! Scarstorm smiled excitedly. "Come on, gang, I know which way to go."

Scarstorm led the crew into a pine forest In her dream, there were pine forests surrounding the mountains all around. _Head for the mountain cats' mountain_ she told herself quietly.

Autumnkit squealed excitedly. "I can hear prey!"

Owlkit replied with a chorus of "Yay! There'll be lots of prey for us when we're apprentices!"

Dawnkit looked uneasy. "Mother? What's that strange scent? It's tangy, and smells awful!"

Scarstorm scened the air, and halted in her tracks. "That's fox scent, my kits. It seems to be heading our way!"

The kits all squeaked to eachother excitedly, and Scarstorm hushed them. "This is no opportunity, it's a danger! Daisypetal, Owlkit, Autumnkit and Dawnkit, you four stay back, We don't need any of you being hurt."

As the scent got closer, Scarstorm kneaded the ground anxiously until she could hear the fox growling and scaring the prey away. It stepped into their clearing, snarling and bearing it's teeth into a malicious grimace.

Scarstorm leaped to the creature's left side, and Brackentail leaped to it's right. The fox dove for Scarstorm first, snapping it's powerful jaw at her muzzle. She staggered backwards, and Brackentail slid under it's belly to land continuous claw marks there. The fox spun around to Brackentail, and Scarstorm leaped onto it's back, swiping at the back of it's head. It barked, turning to Scarstorm, and Brackentail bit it's hind leg. The fox leaped to Brackentail, biting his front leg, making Brackentail yowl. Blood dropped onto the ground in front of him. Scarstorm swiped at it's flank. The fox sup towards Scarstorm, snapping at her, but only seemed to tear her right ear, sending a few spurts of blood onto the ground.

The ditzy fox obviously had enough, and started to run away through the trees. Scarstorm panted, swiveling what was left of her right ear. She stepped over to Brackentail, eyeing his leg wound. "it's deep," she mewed quietly to herself. "But nothing I can't fix."

Daisypetal stepped to them, the kits following. Owlkit looked at his mother enviously. "That fox sure got taught a lesson!"

Autumnkit nodded. "He won't mess with _our _mother again!"

Dawnkitswiped her paws, pretending to battle the fox. "I'll beat one hundred foxes when I'm older!"

Owlkit leaped onto his sister. "Grrr! Bark bark! I'ma fox! Try beating _me_!"

Scarstorm smiled, stepping over to a dead, hollow tree. She managed to swipe some cobwebs from it, carrying them over to Brackentail. She pressed them onto his leg. "Try not to walk on this leg too much," she mewed as he got up slowly. "and Daisypetal, could you press some cobwebs onto my ear?"

Daisypetal took the cobwebs and pressed them onto her ear. "All better, I do reckon?"

Scarstorm nodded. "Come on everyone, not too far now."

She looked forward. She could just see some rocks ahead; that meant she was close to the mountains, right?

The group padded on wearily. They were all tired. Owlkit groaned. "I'm so sleepy, momma!"

Scarstorm sighed as his sisters agreed, then bounded forward excitedly. She could see the mountain!

She dove forward, but halted, amost having a heart attack as she was sent over the side of a small but tall cliff. She scrambled up, clawing her was onto the grass. "Woah..." she muttered, looking into the small dip of ground just below the cliff. "This way, you guys!" she mewed.

The group follwed her around the cliff, down a small ramp-like landform.

It was a nice, grassy clearing with spots of ungorwn grass, where dirt peered through. In the center of the clearing, a tall, mighty oak tree sprouted out of the ground, it's low, over hanging branches creating spots of shade around it. A large, smooth, almost-flat rock stood beside the tree, like the tree stump where the apprentices ate at the old Thunderclan camp.

There were caves in the side of the mountain, some on the ground and some up higher, with stair-like rocks piled up to get to them. There were six of them. Scarstorm glanced behind her to make sure the others were following, and she dove to the cave nearest her.

**Sorry this chappie was short, guys Dx I just really wanted to get it done, and I only had half an hour to write it, haha. Sorry for rushing :(**


	4. Chapter 4: FeatherClan

**Hello everyone! Wow, another chappie already! I'm also working on a Warriors Fanfic about Tanglefoot's life :P**

**Be sure to check it out, it's called Tangled Brambles: Tanglefoot's story**

**R&R, and thanks for the ideas ;)**

* * *

The cats had decided to take a rest, hunt, fill their bellies, and explore all the caves tomorrow. They found lots of moss hanging on damp rocks near a very narrow stream in the middle of the pine forests. It was damp, yes, but dried quickly.

_Scarstorm woke in the lush, green pine forest. Beautiful, bright rays of sunlight dappled the ferns and grass, just breaking through the treetops. All she could hear was the soft wind. She walked aimlessly throught the forest, coming to some steaming pools of water. Hot springs. Around the pools were cliff-like rocks with grass and moss hanging on the side. She walked around the sides of the pool, coming to a cave._

_She stepped in. The sides of the cave were sparkly, like sequins or diamonds. she looked at the walls and saw carvings, made by claws. They were pictures of birds; the eagle, a falcon, magpie, chaffinch, cardinal._

_She looked over the pictures, gliding her claws along the shimmering rock. She came to the last picture, her paws touching it longer than the others. The blue jay. She ran her claws gently along the lines of the carving. It was as if she made them herself._

_Out of nowhere, she found herself back in the pine forest. She was still dreaming._

_Scarstorm closed her eyes, listening to the calls of the birds, until she could hear only one; the blue jay. She advanced towards the sound, swaying to it's melody. When she saw the graceful jay under a tree, she pounced, thanking StarClan for the prey. She sniffed around the body. For some reason, she did not want to eat it. Not because it was bad, it just didn't feel... right._

_Again she was transported - this time to the Hot Springs. She looked into the steaming, bubbling water and it suddenly went calm until Scarstorm could see her own reflection. She had a blue jay feather lodged in the side of her neck, stuck in her fur. She didn't try to take it out, she felt it needed to be there; a necessity._

Scarstorm was back in the cave, in her moss nest, nestled beside her kits. "Good morning, FeatherClan." she breathed.

* * *

"We need to go to the Sparkling Cave." Scarstorm told the group. "What in StarClan is that?" said Daisypetal.

"How far is it?" Asked Brackentail.

"Not far, but we need to be soul-mated to our own birds, then get the feathers."

Brackentail eyed her. "Have you been into the catnip garden recently? what on earth do you mean?"

Scarstorm chuckled. "Come on, it's not far at all. And once you get your bird, you'll know what I mean."

* * *

Finally they arrived. Scarstorm led her kits into the cave; followed by the others. "Run your claws gently along the markings until you find your bird; you'll know what I mean when you find it." She ordered.

Scarstorm watched them for a few heartbeats, before she saw Owlkit pause in front of the eagle carving. "Woah..." he muttered. Then Whitepaw stopped in front of the dove, in awe. Brackentail got the falcon, Daisypetal got the Fawn, Autumnkit got the mockingbird, and Dawnkit got the magpie.

"Now it's time to get our feathers. You kits' can't go though, I'm sorry. You're just too young. Daisypetal will go back to camp with you."

The kits' tails drooped, and they walked back to camp with Daisypetal. "She can get her fathers tomorrow, she doesn't mind." said Brackentail.

Scarstorm led them into the pine forest. "Now close you eyes, and focus on the call of your bird. When you catch it, bring it back here."

They all went seperate directions. Scarstorm closed her eyes, letting her ears tune out the other birds' calls. At last she heard the blue jay. This was her bird, her soul. Somehow she felt that each blue jay had a little part of her own soul. She saw the bluejay, doing the same as she did in her dream. She carried it back to the 'meeting place'.

All the of the group had their birds. "Well... let's see... Whitepaw and Nettlepaw, since you're apprentices, you can have one feather. See just put it in like this-" she plucked a feather off the blue jay, and rubbed her neck on the feather until she could feel it lodge in her fur. The apprentices did the same. "Daisypetal and Brackentail, since your warriors, you can have two feathers. Do you know how to do it?"

They nodded, and soon after had their feathers in securely. Scarstorm thought up a little chart in her head.

Apprentice - 1 feather

Warrior - 2 feathers

Deputy - 3 feathers

Leader - 4 feathers

Medicine cat - 6 feathers

She led the group back to camp. "Time to explore the caves." she said.

**Eek! Excited yet? I sure am! I can't wait to write the next chappie ^-^**

_**Fun Fact: **__Owlfeather was supposed to live, and become Owlstar, leader of FeatherClan._

_**Spoiler Alert: **The Sparkling Cave becomes the place leaders and medicine cats use to contact StarClan. __(Like the Moonstone/pool)_


	5. Chapter 5: Conclusions

**Hi everyone! I just eant you all to know that I've taken ALL of your ideas/reviews into consideration. Yes, giving Scarstorm the apprentice name Scarpaw was a bit cruel, okay, a lot cruel. I want to change that, yes, but I guess I'm too far into the story by now, and I would have to go back and change it _every single time_****it sadi Scarpaw. So yes, I'm not going to change it.**

**And, some people think that having spots under her eyes is unrealistic, this whole story is unrealisitc. Just saying. I mean, I could point out at least one thing in every chapter that is WAY unrealistic. But, I do like how you guys are giving me constuctive critisism, I'll use it to make my stories more interesting! I'm trying to put in more of Scarstorm/Katrina's twoleg memories in, I just can never get the opportunity to.**

**P.S. samredlamb7, Flashkit DOES live on, but he comes in later :P**

**R&R, enjoy!**

Scarstorm stepped on the smooth rock beside the oak tree in the middle of camp. She surveyed the caves. "Alright everyone, follow me." she mewed.

She stepped towards the caves, heading to the first one on the right. She climbed up the rocks and peered inside.

The cave was huge, about four fox-lengths wide and three fox-lengths across! "The warriors' den." she spoke. The cats around her mewed their agreements. "Alright, Daisypetal and Brackentail, I think you know enough about clan life to be exploring on your own."

The tom and she-cat scampered down a slop and looked into a cave on the grouned, half of it was like a hole, and the other half was above the ground; like a cave. Scarstorm heard Daisypetal mew, "The nursery."

She walked up to the highest cave. It had something like the highrock, jutting out of the den; a little ledge. at the far edge of the ledge was like a small stup rock, and one smaller one beside that. She sighed and peered in. It had the space to fit about three cats and two moss nests. "The leaders den." she mewed, and couldn't help but think who that would be. StarClan would send her a sign, wouldn't they? They seem to be taking their sweet time, Scarstorm thought.

Pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind, she bounded to the next den to the left. It was almost as big as the warriors' den, but had a mouse-length of a lower ceiling, and was a bit smaller in width. "The apprentices den." she breathed.

Scarstorm poked her head outside and heard Brackentail and Daisypetal in the cave below her, murmuring, "Look at the dips and cracksin the wall! You could fit herbs in there. I think this one should be the medicine den."

Scarstorm bounded den, heading to the last cave. It was the same size as the apprentice's den, but it had a much, much higher ceiling. "The elders' den." she decided. Scarstorm peered at a smoother rock in between the medicine den and the elders' den, the sunlight reflecting off of it, causing it to shimmer like morning dewdrops. It was like a little sunningrock, haha.

"Great! Now that the dens are figured out," she mewed. "we have the apprentices gather moss. It'll be hard to gather it for them to get moss for all these caves, so we'll all get it. I saw a stream running through the forest on that side of camp, we could gather moss form there," she said, flicking her tail towards the West side.

"Yay! Let's go!" squeaked Owlkit. Scarstorm looked thoughtful. "No, you two I'm awfully sorry, but you're still too young. You'll be old enough to go in..." she counted in her head, shrugging her shoulders. "About four moons."

The kits groaned. Daisypetal padded up to them and ushered them away from the group. "Don't worry, I'm here. You won't have to face a badger by yourself!" she mewed. The kits' eyes widened, and Autumnkit mewed, "We could face a badger! We'd tear it's whiskers off!" she meowed triumphantly. Scarstorm chuckled, leading the group to the stream. It wasn't that far, you could hear the soft churning of water from the camp if you pricked your ears and listened closely.

The sound got louder until the forest opened up to a large clearing with a stream in front of them. Sure enough, reeds were growing on the side of a small pool near the stream, and a few damp logs were piled on top of eachother, moss hanging on the sides. The group started to use their claws to gather the moss, and by sunhigh they had enough for all of them. It was a burden to take home, but the trip wasn't that far. When they got to camp, Scarstorm told everyone to get enough moss for their own nest, bring it to their den, and make a nest.

* * *

Scarstorm tensed, looking back at the other cats. She had to get their claws reinforced, what if the mountain cats got them? The clan wouldn't be ready! She saw her aunt in the blacksmith's place, a red-pelted monster sitting in the front. She veered aorund it. Her aunt was hammering something on an anvil, then she stopped andwiped sweat off of her forehead. Scarstorm sighed. Her aunt looked terrible. First her husband, then her niece? Both dead.

She leaped for the door, swiping at the windchimes. As they rang, her Aunt May looked up, confused. She opened the door to find four cats, holding their paws out. She sighed.

* * *

Scarstorm walked around camp. The feeling of steel on her claws was jsut... wierd. It weighed her paws down a bit, so it altered her walking. It was just not _normal_.

Brackentail, Whitepaw and Nettlepaw also looked uncertain. What if-

Her thoughts were inturrupted by a wail, and a slender, silver she-cat pelted into camp, panting. "You must- you must help Star! She- she's got her paw run over by a- by a monster! She needs a healer!"

Scarstorm looked baffled. Did cats just think they could barge into the camp and ask for help? Well, it _might _give FeatherClan some more useful warriors...

She rain after the silver cat, hollering behind her, "Stay here!"

* * *

Scarstorm looked down at the white she-cat named Star. Blood was running down her leg, and her eyes were closed. Each short, rasping breath she let out was an effort. "I need cobwebs, poppy seeds, and goldenrod!"

Before long, the silver she-cat had come back with the herbs. scarstorm quickly but gently pushed cobwebs onto her wounds. "Feed her poppy seeds." she ordered the silver cat. Scarstorm quickly chewed the goldenrod into a poultuce, then applied it onto Star's wounds.

Soon enough, Star was breathing normally again. Scarstorm let out a sigh of relief. "She must rest," she mewed, turning to the silver cat.

"Thank you. My name is Rain." she said. "This is my sister, Star. We live up there," Rain said, pointing her nose to the willow tree that grew beside her Aunt's house. In the willow tree was Scarstorm's favourits treehouse as a twoleg. Now it looked as if it hadn't been used for a couple years.

Scarstorm sighed, looking through memories. Then she froze. No... no, could it be them? Were these the two cats in the prophecy? Scarstorm took a step back, thinking of the prophecy that her old mentor, Mapleleaf, gave her in his dying moments.

"When rain falls, do not be afraid. A single star will lead the way."


	6. Chapter 6: Estrella

Cloud-white fur rose and fell with the steady pattern of her breath, the kit's tousled pelt hanging thickly over her body. The hushed rustling noise of someone padding outside reached Dawnkit's thin and papery ears, and without opening her eyes, she yawned largely, tiny teeth showing as her jaws gaped. Her ringed and slender tail slid around her form, stopping in front of her pink nose and pressing lightly against her. She wanted to get comfortable, to let the gentleness of sleep whisper to her its song. But it wouldn't be happening, now that the sound had awakened her.

The most delicate sigh escaped Dawnkit, as she vigilantly hoped that if for a moment she did quiet her mind, it would happen. It was rather futile, however, and she shifted her fleece-like paws to for the last time of the day feel the moss beneath her. Pushing up, the black-footed she-kit held on to the darkness for a mere second before letting go and easing her amber eyes open. Now standing, Dawnkit leaned forward and stretched her back in a long arch, tail sweeping behind her once more.

Taking elegant steps, that all cats seem to develop at one time or another, she ducked out of the brambled nursery, giving her tussled coat a lick with her sandpapery tongue. She notice two kits staring down at a miniature insect. Unable to tell what it was from afar, she felt her eyes adjust to the illuminance, so different from the dappled ebony within the den. Bounding over towards them, she slightly dipped her head, the sleepiness lifting from her mind as she paused beside them. "Hello, Autumnkit, Owlkit." Dawnkit greeted them.

Owlkit turned his head around to face her. it was sickening, almost. It was also part of the reason he was named Owlkit, other than after his father. His head was turned abnormally almost all the way around. She winced. "Good sunrise, Dawnkit! You must come see this beetle we've found! We're playing Hunting!" Owlkit said excitedly. Autumnkit was already in a hunting position- well, what you could call a hunting position. Her tail was flat on the ground, sashaying back and forth. Her back was arched slightly, and her front side was higher than it should've been. She leaped, but since her front paws were not gaining enough thrust from the impact of her pounce, she seemed to have misjudged her leap, her white muzzle ending up with a faceful of dirt.

"Why don't we hunt _real _prey?" Autumnkit groaned, licking her muzzle and spitting out the dirt. Eaglekit chuckled, his bright olive eyes flashing. "Because we're not allowed out of camp, and no mice dare come near the camp unless they want to be shredded."

Dawnkit sat down. She would not want to go outside. Not with all the tales of badgers, foxes and everything else! She liked the subtle feeling of being surrounded by loved ones, feeling solemnly safe. Autumnkit pressed her belly low to the ground. "We could sneak out!" She whispered, lashing her tail back and forth. Eaglekit looked excited aswell, and Dawnkit could tell a plan was forming in their little heads. If they wanted, they probably could do it without getting caught. After all, Daisypetal was sleeping, her fawn-coloured fur rising and falling with the rythm of her breathing. Scarstorm was out with the strange silver cat, and Brackentail was training with Whitepaw and Nettlepaw beside the great oak. If they could manage to get past the sleeping Daisypetal, and the battle training session, there would not be a search party until their mother got back. They could probably hunt until sunset.

Eaglekit and Autumnkit were chattering excitedly, while Dawnkit watched a spider spin it's web. She counted the strands of web... one... two... three... Dawnkit wondered why spiders would much rather fancy waiting for their prey than actually catching it. A clumsy-looking fly flew in, attepting to land on Dawnkit's nose before she shook her head and it landed in the spider's makeshift web. The spider sprang into action while the fly was struggling to be set free. It leaped, and started spinning it's web around it until it was in a cocoon-like object. Then it sucked the fly's blood, and Dawnkit shuddered.

"Hey, guys! You should see this-" she started to speak before realizing that they had already run off. Dawnkit sighed, her gaze travelling to the ground when she knew they'd left.

You see, Dawnkit didn't like killing things. If a normal cat saw a spider, they'd probably kill it. Not many cats like spiders. But Dawnkit could only think of killing things for food, not for sport or for pride or from fear. She perked her ears up at a sound coming from the camp entrance. She stepped nimbly out of the Nursery and looked at the newcomers. There was that silver cat again, on one side of a pure white she-cat who seemed to be limping. Scarstorm was on the other side, helping her walk aswell.

Dawnkit bounded excitedly towards her mother, pushing the thought of her siblings to the back of her mind. "Who's this, mother? Who?" Dawnkit pushed, flickering her tail at the two she-cats.

"This is Rain," she said, motioning to the silver she-cat. "And the other one is Star." Dawnkit watched as Scarstorm helped the white she-cat into the medicine den. As she got a closer look, Star seemed to have a leg issue. It was bent awkwardly in one direction, and it was sickeningly a gross sight. Her bone, she hoped that was what it was, was pushed out of her fur, and a wad of cobwebs was being pressed onto the wound. It appeared to have stopped bleeding, but crusty dry blood was all around it.

Dawnkit winced, and stepped into the medicine den, watching her mother work. She saw Star howl in pain as Scarstorm pressed her paws on the exposed bone. "This is going to hurt a lot." she mewed, and pushed the bone as hard as she could. Dawnkit staggered backwards and flattened her ears when a sickening _crack _reached them. It was following by Star's wailing. "It shouldn't hurt now. I'm sorry I had to do that." her mother mewed, the wrapped Star's leg in cobwebs.

Dawnkit had the urge to vomit, but she held it in. Rain was sitting outside, looking concerned at her friend. Dawnkit would comfort her. "Hello!" she mewed, trying to sound cheerful despite the groutesque sight she'd the witnessed. Rain looked down at her, and her gaze softened. "Hello, little one. What's your name?"

Dawnkit puffed out her chest. "My name's Dawnkit!" she squeaked. Rain smiled. "Hello, there."

"Where do you come from?" the kit asked curiously. Rain glided her tail over the ground and let it rest on Dawnkit's shoulder. "I come from a far away land, with mountains that stretch to the sky. The birds fly endlessly overhead, and the prey is bountiful. The sun is always shining, and the moon sparkles like dewdrops at night."

Dawnkit looked in awe at Rain. "Wow!" she mewed, barely more than a whisper. Rain smiled again. "I come from where no cat could dream of going, and my sister, Star, and I were born in that very place. I come from what you would call paradise."

Dawnkit envied her. She started to speak again. "Star was summoned to come to you and your new clan; to guide you. We are from a place called Estrella."

"Do you follow Starclan too?" she squeaked. Rain shook her head. "Where we come from, you must wait for our anscestors to come to you. You do not approach them." Dawnkit tilted her head, thinking. Rain twitched her whiskers in amusement.

"There. Just don't walk on it, you should be fine." Scarstorm meowed. Rain and Dawnkit peered inside. Star was sitting up in a nest, her mangled leg stretching awkwardly out behind her. It looked normal, other than the huge amount of cobwebs and poultuces pressed onto the wound. Star looked up. "What were those things?" she said, then winced. She was obviously remembering the monster hitting her.

"Those are called monsters... haven't you ever seen one before?" she asked.

**Sorry guys! I just realized I have too much in this chapter. There is no room for a cliffie here, sorry again! Next chapter to come!**


End file.
